Antioxidants are employed to prevent oxidation in a wide range of materials, for example, plastics, elastomers, lubricants, bio- and petroleum-based products (lubricants, gasoline, aviation fuels, and engine oils), cooking oil, cosmetics, processed food products, and the like. While many small molecule antioxidants exist, there is a continuing need for new antioxidants that have improved properties and thermal stability to function at high operating temperatures in a wide range of applications.